Build talk:Team - AB Mooway
Start discussing faggots. ~ Big sysop 00:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::IMO, drop the WE for another SF with fall back and have the steam SF drop fall back for a water snare.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 00:10, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::and then you wouldn't need searing heat, because 3 copies of SF>shrines. you could also out-damage woh or ZB I think --|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 00:24, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Or you could have a team that could actually kill other teams, instead of hoping they're dumb enough to ball up for aoe. ~ Big sysop 02:21, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::tbh, you just spam down their healer, who has blocking anyway so the WE wouldn't do much, and lol through the rest of them. 3xSF is a lot of dmg. --|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:39, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::With this, you only need to get dismember and maybe a bulls off and the monks dead. WE axe is amazing pressure, you can spam deep wound, power attack and protectors. You basically mini spike every 3-5 seconds. Then you have infinite IAS and no real problem catching kiters. etc..etc. ~ Big sysop 02:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::This is AB, you don't chase kiters. you only actually 4v4 when another team is capping the same shrine as you.--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:46, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::All in all, doesn't really matter, this will lol through anything you find in AB either way--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 02:50, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::exactly. rolls AB. ~ Big sysop 02:52, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::bring rush and grasping earth imo--Relyk 06:13, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::And liquid flame over mark--Relyk 06:14, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Add to variants tbh. ~ Big sysop 06:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lol pressure in AB... FrostytheAdmin 07:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Teams will try to cap around you if they can't kill/keep getting killed by you. Meaning you're an AB bully. Frosty make sense or gtfo. :< ~ Big sysop 07:13, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Pressure is useless, WE Axe is gud for killing dood. Any good team is an AB bully btw--Relyk 09:15, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Nerf To WE What should the bar be instead?(pr0adam) 00:05, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Why is this called Mooway? O__o --Wingsy 14:25, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :Because it's actually good--Relyk 21:24, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::Your reply doesn't answer the question :)--Wingsy 12:22, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::Yes it does. Drahgal Meir 17:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::No it doesn't. 'Moo' is not a synonym of the word 'good'.--Wingsy 21:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :::::umad? ofc it does--Goldenstar 21:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::moo. ··· Danny Does 21:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) can some1 tell me why people always take shield of redemption or something like that over shielding hands? because shielding hands lasts longer and has a shorter casting time. :Shield of wut? Ikhebl0lMagnus 16:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::soa [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 16:46, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I meant shield of absorbtion, but i still dont know why they take it shielding hands is way better :because soa is superior after 3-4 hits.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::^Moo. 06:46, May 1, 2010 (UTC) WELL Can someone tell me why this hasn't been welled? It's pretty much the exact same as this. Two builds with a hammer and X fire eles seems really silly to me. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC)